


You and I Were Fireworks

by Pitch_Perfect_fan



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Had this idea for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitch_Perfect_fan/pseuds/Pitch_Perfect_fan
Summary: Beca becomes a producer after the USO tour and Chloe goes to Vet school





	1. Chapter 1

Beca had finally done it, she became a producer through meeting DJ Khaled during the USO tour and Chloe- well Chloe was so damn proud for Beca. Obviously she was proud of herself for getting into UC Davis which was no easy feat but she was in love with Beca so her heart soared at the news and then broke when she realized they would be separated.

At least they would be in the same state. 

Still talk. 

She hoped. 

\----

Beca was afraid. This time she was really going out of her comfort zone and moving back to the west coast, well the sunny part at least. 

If there was any comforting thought it was that Chloe would be in the same state albeit several miles away but it made it just a bit less scary. Hopefully speaking to the bubbly redhead almost everyday will help.


	2. Lack of Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year and a half after the USO tour

Vet school has been kicking Chloe's ass for about a year and today is no different.

Whenever she feels down she tries to not bother Beca because she knows she's busy being a successful adult and all but sometimes she can't help herself. Beca has always been there for her even when Chloe didn't even noticed she needed it and despite Beca's disapproval of this thought she feels bad for relying on Beca so much in times like this. 

She dials her. 

A male voice answers. A male voice she immediately recognizes and it makes her regret her action even faster than if her Becs had picked up she thought.

"Uh,,, Ms. Beale , you there or did you accidentally dial Beca again?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Theo, I got lost there for a second when Becs didn't answer and instead you did."

"... Uh huh. Well 'Becs'" She heard him emphasize the Brunette's nickname "is in an important meeting with Khaled right now so she told me to answer her phone calls in case someone called her."

"Oh. Well sorry then, do you know when she'll be free, so I can call her then? " She asked hopefully

"Sorry, no idea how much longer this meeting will go on for." He said apologetically 

"Alright thanks Theo, bye."

"Goodbye Chloe."

The call ended and Chloe just exhaled and decided to cook herself a meal  
\---

"Beca just talk to her, I know you want to avoid talking to the woman because you have feelings for her but for Christ's sake Beca you have songs that are about your feelings for her and you can't even hold a conversation anymore?" Theo questioned her as he tossed her back her phone. 

Beca only scowled at him. She had him answer and lie for her to Chloe. To Chloe Beale! Her damn best friends. The damn reason she sang now too.  
She had admitted her feelings to herself before and decided to then tell Theo as she felt she could trust him and he would be good for the 'avoiding Chloe's calls with meetings' and so far she was right. She just never realized he would actually talk to her about it.

"That's exactly why Theo! I like her and sometimes it makes being away from her harder because I miss her so damn much! You know I used to make her tea every morning and when she got sad we watched Parks and Rec while we ate junk food? We used to share a bed! It still feels weird being away from her but its also a relief because I don't think I would have survived much longer living life like-- like that-"

"domestically" Theo interjected

"And having realized my feelings for her several years ago I'm sure I would have sunk even farther than I am now had I stayed. I just need some space and some time to collect myself and hopefully this will go down."

"Beca," Theo began "you know it won't be like that. This isn't some spontaneous crush on a stranger or a classmate, this is your best friend, someone you've been and are still close with and I know you want to continue being close to her and this just isn't the way to go about it" He took the spot next to her "just go home and think about visiting her for the first time in months, alright?"

She hated that he was right

"Sure."

"Atta girl Beca, this is only the first step though" He walked to open the door for her

After seeing Beca turn the corner away from the building he took out a piece of napkin with a number and named scribbled on it.

He knows it's pretty creepy but he tracked her ex after he found out through Beca herself that she had dated a movie score maker Jesse Swanson from the end of their freshman year to the beginning of their junior year  
In college after a mutual agreement to break it off after realizing that they weren't in love and were better off as best friends. Both also realized she had stronger feelings for girls, or rather only had attraction for girls. 

"Hello? Who is this? If you're that telemarketer again, dude I'm serious I don't want the-"

"No not at all, this is Theo, Beca's co-worker and friend. "

"So just co-worker then, um but why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to know if you could talk to Beca about her feelings for Chloe Beale because she is basically ignoring her and having me answer her calls and lie that she's busy and quite frankly this has gone on for far to long, that girl needs to sort her stuff" Theo answered, barely taking any air throughout

"Damn. I had an inkling that she still had feelings for Chloe but wow dude, she's basically ignoring her? Something's really up. Thanks for telling me, she would've waited another year to tell me herself. I'll go visit her now, she's already delayed this enough."

And with the that they ended the call. 

\---

Jesse got to Beca's house as fast as he could without getting arrested.

Only a couple of minutes after getting to her house she saw her car enter the driveway as he sat on her front porch. 

"Swanson? What the hell are you doing here?" Questioning him as she unlocked the front door. 

"A little birdie told me you've been ignoring the love of your life, Chloe Beale, for a bit now and he's tired if it." Jesse said wasting no time 

"A little birdie? Probably more like an annoying turtle." She chuckled to herself 

"Yeah well no matter what animal told me that you've been ignoring Chloe's calls because your tiny gay self can't handle a crush on a pretty lady. She might be calling for something important, she might need your support Be-caw" 

"You were doing so good and then you had to go and do that. One, don't ever fucking call me that ever again." She said although her face showed she found it amusing "Two, I know I know, Vet school is probably kicking her ass and I'm being a limp dick and ignoring her. I'm gonna call her right now!" 

Beca took out her phone as Jesse walked away to give her some privacy and to probably go raid her fridge. 

After three rings she hears someone pick up 

"Becs?" She heard Chloe ask almost like she couldn't believe it and it made her feel so guilty about her previous actions 

"Hey Chlo, how are you?" She asked as softly as she could to make sure the redhead knew she was sincere

"I'm doing pretty ok, vet school is pretty tough though." Chloe answered

"It probably is man. Sorry I haven't been talking lately I've uh-"

"Been busy, I know Becs, Theo told me."

"That's because I told him to tell you that, I'm so sorry Chlo"

"I don't understand"

"I've been avoiding your calls and texts half of the time including today and I am so sorry Chloe, I know better than to withdraw from people, especially you not only because you're my best friend but because I know you need the support, I understand if you are mad because fuck Beale I haven't been a good friend lately."

The line went silent and Beca held her breathe for Chloe's response.

"Oh... Well at least you called me back now. I am disappointed Mitchell but knowing you I am not to surprised, no offense. I am glad you decided to tell me-"

"I miss you Chloe!" Beca blurted out "I miss seeing you every morning before work and when I got back and cooking with you... and Amy. "

"I miss you too Becs. And Amy too of course."

"What about me, miss me Chloe?" Jesse asked over Beca's shoulder

"Jesse? Of course... What are you doing with Becs?"

"Oh just hanging out and eating her food" 

"Which is something he should get back to- FUCK ME JESS- "

"Just take off your shirt! It's fine, not the first time I've seen you without it!" Chloe heard over the phone

"Um guys if you want me to hang up so you can uhh do whatever I can" Chloe teased

"Ohmygod Chlo no it's not like that Jesse just spilled something cold on my shirt and he's gonna go get me a new one" Chloe heard Beca say with a farther "On it!" From Jesse. But she still had a question.

"So you two aren't hooking up right now?" She asked unsure whether she wanted to actually know the answer

"No! We are not- we broke up- I think he's seeein- No No No we are not hooking up we don't like each other that way..."

"Anymore?"

And a silence followed that told anyone around that they never did, at least not really

"Well tell Jesse to remember that he isn't the only one to see you shirtless" Beca could hear the wink, that goddamn wink.

"Thank you for reminding me you saw more of my now ex girlfriend's bare body not only more than me but before me as well" Jesse joked.

Chloe just giggled with a "Just never forget it" And Beca wanted to stop her face from blushing.

"Well a surprise shower jump wasn't something I planned to do and we lived in the same house so it's only normal that we saw each other at least once" Chloe continued

"And the fo-" Beca immediately caught herself, hand over her mouth and wide eyes at Jesse after remembering that she told herself she'd never bring up what happened that day and it seemed Chloe had the same agreement with herself because she just changed the subject to having homework and needing to go.

"Fuck. I shouldn't have done that"

"Hey Beca it's alright you caught yourself-"

"Well she caught me too! I know we have an unspoken agreement to not talk about it and avoid it but damn it Jesse it still-- God I still remember it and she does as well. It just makes me remember how real it was and that I will never have that with her again especially since I was a twat and left her that morning."

"Becs, just breathe, you know you didn't mean to bring it up, it's ok." And so Beca went to her desk with Jesse trailing behind her and did the only thing she knew that worked with dealing with her emotions.

Make some music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what happened with Beca and Chloe that day  
> Hint: It was during an American Holiday ;)


	3. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mainly on Chloe
> 
> Gets kinda wild with reckless drunks Beca and Jesse

Silence was what Chloe sat in.

She hung up on Beca with the excuse that she had homework to do. Which was miraculously a lie for once as she had managed to get on top of her things. 

Instead she opted to facetime Aubrey after a near 60 minute debate. 

Once she finished her now cold meal. 

Great. 

\---

"Hey Chlo, did Beca not pick up for the... 38th time? "

"Yes and no. Theo picked up the first time and told me she was busy... "

"Ooh, guess it's 39? "

Chloe only chuckled knowing that her friend meant no harm and was trying to lighten Chloe's unusual downward mood

"She called me back and uh explained that she had been kind of avoiding my calls but she was gonna stop doing that because it was bad, which I'm glad I guess?- that she's trying! You know? "

"Uh-huh, I am this close" Put her hand up to show no gap between her index finger and thumb "to beating her short ass. It'd be easier now since she doesn't have her head in it like a hat." Aubrey said

"Christ Aubrey it's not like she punched my stomach and threw vodka on me!" Chloe tried(and failed) to not chuckle out

"It still shouldn't take Jesse "Puppy Boy" Swanson to convince her or help her, but it is Beca and she does need that extra push sometimes..." The Blonde trailed

"How'd you-"

"Chloe, sweetie, they're both famous in their industry and I've followed them since they requested to follow me like six years ago. Jesse posted about dying of starvation if Beca "Didn't get her short self home" Aubrey said paired with quotation marks made by her left hand 

"Oh... I hadn't checked, just let me...got it! Ok um.. " Aubrey waited as Chloe pulled up their friend's Instagram pages on her iPad and lo and behold Jesse had a picture of "Becaw", as he liked to call her, at her at home work desk putting some music together. Both had a video of each throwing gummies, chips, and popcorn at each other while sort of vaguely attempting to make it into one another's mouths. By both of their red tinted faces, constant giggles, and empty beer bottles on the coffee table and over their one (giant) blanket covered legs, they were drunk.

If drunk Beca Mitchell with her equally as drunk and just as talented ex-boyfriend but still best friend Jesse Swanson wasn't enough to tug at Chloe's now hurting heart the comments really delivered with " Are you guys dating????" "#jeca ?"And other prodding variations that included emojis and tagging other people.

"Hey Chloe, listen, Beca wouldn't not tell you about getting back with Jesse since she's straightforward and blunt when trying to hide things like that, especially from you, so just go to sleep and call me when you wake up, ok? "

"Ok Bree, you're right, she told me herself that they weren't hooking up and that she wouldn't put walls up again. "

"See? Night, Chlo"

"Night, Bree"

\---  
2:39AM

Chloe refreshes Beca's Instagram for the millionth time since she hung up from her and Aubrey's FaceTime nearly 7 hours ago and there is finally a new post from Beca

She presses on it immediately

It's her and Jesse still laughing on the couch while music AND a movie play

"Aw man, we're out of snacks," She hears Jesse say as a bag rustles "I never made it in you"

"That's why we broke up."

There's a beat and then laughter

Tons of it

Both Beca and Jesse are laughing their asses off at the mention of their previous relationship so hard Beca rolls off the couch.

There's silence and again she hears Beca and Jesse laugh at Beca's comment and because she rolled too far.

She checks Jesse's Instagram and he has the same video from his perspective.

Chloe doesn't know whether she wants to laugh or cry so she does neither.

Chloe falls asleep before Beca's final post

3:07AM

Beca posts a video of her yelling "Smack Cam" as she pies Jesse's (clothed) ass with a pie because Jesse lost their movie ending bet

Beca always knew endings were predictable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always Headcanoned that Drunk Beca and Jesse would be the type to be reckless because Beca would loosen up while Jesse wouldn't think things through, leaving both of them enabled in a fun way
> 
> Like stealing the rival Uni's mascot


	4. Aftermath

12:56PM

"Chloe!?" Beca bolts up after waking up to the smell of coffee, eggs ,and pancakes surging memories of the old roommate through Beca's head.

An action she immediately regrets.

"Hey there sunshine" She looks up to see Jesse with a glass of water and pills to help her with her hangover

"Thanks" She says before immediately downing them

"I made breakfast AND I'm gonna help you clean up this mess so that you won't be to mad at me?" Jesse says with a cautious smile

Beca accepts this after glancing around her living room to find food and beer bottles everywhere "Both of our phones ended up dying so I put them to charge about thirty minutes ago." "I'm going get them and hope we didn't do anything to stupid...again." ---

"Shit"

86 missed calls and 103 messages for Beca

80 and 127 for Jesse

They found out that they posted video's of themselves which included at least one sex joke, a jab at their old relationship, and several other things such as a picture that includes the "names" for Beca's new upcoming songs, '7/4' and 'Jelly Peanut Butter'.

People immediately guessed that the first song was meant to be July/Four(th) since Beca was scheduled to sing at an event for the holiday.

(The reason eased Chloe's heart when she found out what the song name was alluding to, or rather what it wasn't she hoped)

No one understood what Jelly Peanut Butter meant, some theorizing that it was randomly selected, words in the song, or that JPB was just the acronym and just happened to fit the sandwich.

Beca, Jesse, Emily, and Cynthia-Rose were all slated to appear in one of Ellen's episodes together, something they had yet to film so of course Ellen tweeted them a "way to make this interesting guys"

A "Better not make this Aca-Awkward" from CR followed by a "Facts" gif from Legacy

Amy chimed in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of 'holding your alcohol'? "

Aubrey with a face palm gif and words her father once told her that somehow applied to this situation

Blank tweet from "Lily" who had zero tweets when you went to her page

"Lol" And "wtf" from Jessica and Ashley.

" #smh #KidsTheseDays " From Flo

Nothing from Chloe.

Beca tried to not dwell on that last facts a bit too much, knowing that the redhead was a busy vet school student

\--

Later after so many mentions and prodding Beca ended up replying to someone asking if her and Jesse we're dating with "No offense to Jesse, he knows this obv but" with a 'Oh no baby not my gay ass' gif attached, Jesse brilliantly followed with a 'Oh no baby not [Beca's] gay ass".

Twitter exploded

The rumour come out: is Beca Mitchell gay was no longer rumour but full reality and people loved it.

> "4 out lesbians, 4 out bisexuals, 1out pan, 1 hetero, and 1 undeclared. We truly were an iconic group together" -Cynthia-Rose Adams @SynthRose
>
>> "Are* ¶: -) " - Emily Junk @FunkyJunky
>>
>>> "A group like this and many more like it yet movies always come with that one and lgbt character per movie eh  " - Stacie Conrad @ConRadical
>>
>>> "Truly some #BadPitches  " - Patricia "Fat Amy" Hobart @Amyandshoot
>>> 
>>> "I don't think one episode is enough..." Ellen DeGeneres @TheEllenShow
>>> 
>>> "So proud of my #BessteForLife Becaw to be out!!! " Jesse Swanson @BecawsBesste
>>> 
>>> "Jesse, wtf is that tag" - Beca Mitchell @NotJessesBesste
>>> 
>>> " #smhfakefriend #:(" -Jesse Swanson @JesseSadson
>>> 
>>> ": -/ #OkIGuess #BessteForLife #OrWhatEver " - Beca Mitchell @BecaEffinMitchell
>>> 
>>> " ,'°°}° " - Jesse Swanson @BessieSwanson

\---

> "Late to the #BecaIsGayParty but Rebecca Effing Mitchell if you don't call me immediately I s2g!!!!!! " - Chloe Beale @ChloeBeagle
> 
> "Someone's in the dog's house now öö " - Patricia 'Fat Amy' Hobart @Amyandshoot
> 
> " #RIPBecaEffinMitchell" Emily Junk @FunkyJunky
> 
> " Ayy #RIPBecaEffinMitchell" Patricia "Fat Amy" Hobart @Amyanshoot
> 
> "#tfwYouSaidYouWouldntKeepSecretsFromChloeButThenChloeIsTheLastToKnowAboutThis #RIPBecaEffinMitchell " Jesse Swanson @BesseSwanson
> 
> "RIPBecaEffinMitchell" Aubrey Posen @BreePosen
> 
> "I really thought she died guys please don't give me a heart attack #RIPBecaEffinMitchell" Benjamin Applebaum @Benjiting
> 
> "Oh you aren't out into the clear yet either Swanson @BesseSwanson  " -Chloe Beale @ChloeBeagle
> 
> " #RIPBecaEffinMitchell surpassed #BecaIsGayParty making it to #1
> 
> "You guys are so damn dramatic she literally just cried over the phone telling me that she was proud of me and loved me" -Beca Mitchell @BecaEffinMitchell
> 
> " :') love you xxxxx @BecaEffinMitchell #BecasRealBFFL >:) " -Chloe Beale @ChloeBeagle
> 
> " @ChloeBeagle smh this is unfair. You lived together in the same house for 3 years and then in an apartment for another 2 1/2 years #unfairadvantage #ShowerIncident" - Jesse Swanson @BesseSwanson 
> 
> "WHY DOES EVERYONE BRINGING THAT UP" -Beca Mitchell @BecaEffinMitchell
> 
> " ;) #Titanium " -Chloe Beale @ChloeBeagle
> 
> "I've said it before before and I'll say it again one day.. . #MyBellasKnow #EveryoneLovesAGood " Patricia "Fat Amy" Hobart @Amyandshoot
> 
> "Lmao throwback to @BreePosen s Lodge #FamilyOuting #AcaFam" -Emily Junk @FunkyJunky
> 
> "Amy you're so wild sometimes" -Jessica Smith @BlondeAshley
> 
> "Beca really did almost die that time because she tried to keep a secret and walked away from Chloe at the Lodge lol #RIPBecaEffinMitchell #FullCircle" -Ashley Jones @BrunetteJessica

Beca can never really live down anytime she lies to Chloe but she doesn't mind.

Chloe's heart pounds at the fact that it wasn't just a random night together they had once, that Beca had some meaning behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the handles I chose for everyone
> 
> @amyandshoot - Aim and shoot
> 
> @Benjiting - Binge eating - APPLEbaum
> 
> @BlondeAshley and @BrunetteJessica - Jessica and Ashley running gag
> 
> @BesseSwanson - Bessie is a country name that sounds like Jesse, also cow emoji is supposed to be at the end
> 
> @SynthRose - Synthboard + the name Cynthia-Rose
> 
> @FunkyJunky - Emily would pick something like that
> 
> @BreePosen - Chloe wouldn't let Aubrey just go by @AubreyPosen
> 
> @BecaEffinMitchell - I don't know the origin but like everyone in the fandom uses it so yeah


	5. The Ellen DeGeneres Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess Who's Back

_She's in a long black coat tonight Waiting for me in the downpour outside_

_She's singing "Baby come home" in a melody of tears_

_While the rhythm of the rain keeps time_

_And I remember "Baby, come home"_

_I remember "Baby, come home"_

_I remember "Baby, come home"_

_I remember "Baby, come home"_

_Did you ever love her? Do you know? Or did you never want to be alone?_

_And she was singing "Baby, come home"_

_I remember_

_"Baby, come home""_

The cheers came in loud like a thunderstorm for Beca as she finished performing live a song she had released about about 5 hours prior

 " Beca Effin Mitchell everyone!" She heard Ellen say as they both moved over to the couches where Jesse, Emily, and Cynthia Rose were seated as well Because received high fives from her friends as she sat down, most from Emily

Ellen turned to the camera

"So, for those just tuning in on the show this is a special episode. Today we have a group of friends that started somewhere around a little under a decade ago. These gals and guy we're part of the _Barden University_ a cappella groups, the all girl group ' _ **The**_ _**Barden Bellas**_ ' and the All Boy Barden group 'The _**Treblemakers**_ '. Now they have found fame in the music industry by flexing their musical talents for all of us to enjoy. Today we have 'Family Friendly' Beca Effin Mitchell, Emily Junk, Cynthia-Rose Adams, and Jesse Swanson joining us for a bit of fun."

The crowed cheered

"Right now we just had Beca perform her new single Jet Pack Blues which no, despite the name, she did not bring a jetpack." Everyone chuckled, even Beca who prided herself in being a fairly neutral faced gal.

Ellen turned to her guests

"So, I have to ask, how did these rival groups from the same university manage to have some of it's alumni be such good friends?"

A picture of the Barden Bellas taking a picture with Jesse and Benji together after the Worlds 2015 Championship was shown on the big screen

"In all honesty" Cynthia-Rose started "I'd have to credit these two" She jerked her thumb towards the two rival Barden group captains, Jesse only chuckling as he covered his face and Beca covering her face with one hand as the picture changed to one of Jesse's famous video game tournaments he had with Beca from their Uni days in the Bella House and then one of them during their Senior year with the captains of the Barden Harmonics and the Barden High Notes.

"Yes. The match made in heaven" Emily joked

"He really was one of the only people trusted with information about her life. As far as we know he was the first to know about her internship in college and her deal with DJ Khaled"

It was true. After panicking about telling the Bellas, Beca called Jesse in a hurry to explain the job offer.

"Yep! It was me and Red back the day, Beca protection duo"

"Oh my god Jesse that wasn't a thing" Because groaned

"Red I'm assuming is the nickname for the former Co-Captain of the Bellas? " Ellen asked

A picture of Beca and Chloe laughing away during the trip in Copenhagen under Chloe's umbrella

"Uh-huh! If this short stack was acting up or not around you would go find Chloe because she would either set her straight or Beca was already with her"

"Together they were honestly a dynamic duo. Chloe was always so cheerful and optimistic and had these great ideas for us and Beca always made sure they were within the realm of reality, the realist of two" Cynthia added

"I feel kinda left out because I came in during their senior year" Emily Chuckled ",but it was really good to see them in action. Chloe worked on Choreography as Beca worked on the music and how it mixed together but they would also mix and work on both." Emily blinked away tears

"You were our only new member so you got peak Aca-Moms, such a spoiled baby" Cynthia poked Emily's face as Emily giggled

A clip from Emily phone of the Bellas laying around on their PJ's during their Bella Bonding nights. Jessica and Ashley in their own hudle. CR, Stacey, and Emily dancing and singing along to Africa by Toto(Emily recording), Fat Amy, Flo,and Lily playing the knife game. All surrounding the two Bella Captains, who they themselves were laying on their sides on the floor looking at Beca's laptop. Beca took off her headphones and placed them gently over Chloe's head and ears, her face lighting up almost immediately after beca hit play towards the beginning of the video. By the end of said video Chloe was clapping quietly and flinging herself and her blanket over Beca in a big cuddle going on about how great the Bella 2015 mashup sounded as Beca giggled.

The crowed cheered at seeing the Bella bts footage

The show went on a commercial break

\------

"Now this wouldn't be my show if I didn't have you play a series of games"

And so the show went on with the group playing many games like charades, best impressions, 5 Second Rule Game, and Ellen's Burning Question

Jesse talked about the upcoming movie that he along with Cynthia-Rose helped make the soundtrack for. Emily talking about how she was still learning how to walk in this industry but that she had great friends to help her with her journey. Finally Beca talked about how she was going to perform at the Annual 4th of July Celebration in Washington DC.

In the end the group of friends went back to Beca's place to go have a few drinks and cheer for the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter ,if by the Original Publication date is anything to go by, was originally stared around February 7th, possibly earlier
> 
> I just never touched it


	6. Chapter 6

_'Ok Mitchell, this is easy, she's your best friend, and you are visiting her. She is there, in her place, this is a fact, Posen is with her, she is making sure this happens'_

Beca rapidly and softly slapped her face with both hands before shutting off her car and grabbing the donuts and roses she had gotten

She walked up to the building doors

_'What if she doesn't want to see you? **Bullshit** **.** But-  **Aubrey is there, she told you that Chloe wanted to see you. CHLOE has been wanting to see you, you've made it this far.**_

And so she carried herself to the elevator

\---

 _'WHERE IS SHE?'_ is what Aubrey had on her mind

"Hey 'Bree? What's wrong? You have this weird look on your face, like you're worried that some disaster is gonna happen."

"Nothing is wrong, I just have one face you know?" Aubrey said awkwardly

Before Chloe could say anything there were knocks at her door

Chloe looked at Aubrey curiously as she got up to answer the door

 

Even only from Chloe's room Aubrey knew what events had transpired

1\. Chloe went to go open the door

2\. Beca Mitchell greeted her sheepishly at the door

And 3.

*SQUEAL* "BECA BECA BECA OH MY GOD! BREEEEEEE! GET OVER HERE! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Chloe was estatic to see her favorite person in the world

 

Aubrey walked over to the couch in Chloe's loving room, looking all to smug at the Internationally Acclaimed Music star

 

"Hello Becky"

"Oh my god,,,," groaned Beca

"Hey, at least I didn't mention your height again!" Aubrey replied

 

Beca could only grumble and blush as Chloe giggles next to her, while still holding her arm tightly and still leaning into her, making her blush harder

Aubrey picked up a donut from the box

 

"Well, I have some work to attend to so I'll leave you two ladies to your business" Aubrey stated and winked at Chloe while Beca a turned away and left

 

"So," Beca started awkwardly"anything exciting happen recently?"

"Someone got monkey poop in their nose" Chlow said while caressing Beca's head and running her fingers through her hair

"Oh wow,,,I can't say I'm too surprised though"

"Yeah me too. At least it wasn't me" Chloe could only smile in relief

 

"What about you Rockstar?"

"...huh..." Beca questioned

"Anything cool happen?"

 

"....mmmmm, I was in the same building as Beyoncé and Jay-Z so that was pretty cool and OH! I finished my song for the upcoming Independence Day concert!"

"You did?" Chloe asked in wonder

"Yeah dude! I'm so excited to play there,,, 's been a dream of mine for a while" Beca smiled brightly "And I got you and the girls VIP tickets!"

 

Chloe took a little while to process the last part but once she did

"Oh my God Beca you didn't have to do that. Is everyone free?"

"I checked with everyone to make sure, you're the last I told,I wanted to surprise you"

Chloe lunged at Beca, trapping her in a hug and Beca not anticipating it fell with her back to the couch and Chloe on top of her

 

"Wow, chloe,,,I'm here for a few minutes and you're already that forward..."

 

Chloe's inched her face towards Beca, lips hover for a second and then moving her mouth to her ear

"You have no idea how forward I can get" she whispered

 

As she backed up she felt pressure on the back of her neck and hip

Beca had planted her hands in place to get Chloe to make eye contact with her

"You know two can play it that way, right?"

 

They both moved forwards and their lips met

It was aggressive at first,neither wanting to back down but eventually Chloe let Beca take over, submitting herself to the woman she yearned for

 

Beca eventually slowed down to a stop,,,her breathing was heavy

Her face was red, even her neck was

 

She looked down, still holding Chloe in the same position but hand in red hair and arm hugging Chloe's waist

 

Chloe sat legs over Beca's hips and hands now resting on her shoulders

 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I can leave if you want" she still hadn't looked back up

 

Chloe only planted herself more firmly on Beca and grabbed her face

 

"No, please stay" she asked, she would've begged if Beca looked her in the eyes

 

"Ok"


End file.
